The Beldam
The Beldam (commonly referred to as The Other Mother) is the main antagonist of the 2009 stop-motion dark fantasy animated film Coraline, which was based on the novel of the same name written by Neil Gaiman. She is implied to be a demonic button-eyed arachnoid being that rules a parallel universe called the Other World, where she lures her victims into and feeds on their flesh and souls in order to sustain her existence. The Other Mother disguises herself as her victims' mothers in order to make her victims feel comfortable around her, hence her name. She also creates "enhanced" button-eyed duplicates (who in reality are twisted demonic beings) of the people that her victim lives with in real life and has her own army of rats who assist her in luring her victims into the Other World. The Other Mother is voiced by , who is well known for her role in the TV series Desperate Housewives, which is also centered around motherhood. History Origin Her origins are very vague and even what she really is is unknown in both the film and novel although she is heavily implied to be a very powerful button-eyed arachnoid being that is made out of needles and possesses demonic powers. She is also presumed to have lived for a very long time. The Other Mother is the ruler of a parallel universe called the Other World, which is in reality a gigantic spiderweb that is located behind a small door in a living room in the Pink Palace Apartments in Ashland, Oregon, in relations to the real world. The only way to access the Other World is by using a black button key to unlock the door, which the Other Mother doesn't recreate for herself on the other side as only one key is required. Reign of Terror Around the 1800s, the Pink Palace was initially constructed as a Victorian mansion and as families began to move into the mansion, the Other Mother also became more active. She targeted mostly bored and neglected children and sent button-eyed ragdolls that eerily resemble them into the real world for them to collect. They serve as spy cameras for the Other Mother so that she could observe every aspect of her victim's life and find out what is wrong within their lives. Once she had an overall idea of what her victim's life was like, she used her magical powers to recreate the Other World from a spiderweb into a dreamworld that rectifies everything that is wrong in the world that her victim lives in. The Other Mother also creates enhanced button-eyed inhabitants known as "The Others", who resemble the people that the victim lives with in the real world and are presented as fun and entertaining people, in order to assist the Other Mother's bidding of trying to lure her victim. Sending out her army of rats into her victim's bedroom, the rats lead the victim into the living room where they enter the door that leads to the Other World. There, they find the Other Mother who disguises herself as their own mother, albeit a prettier and more caring and attentive version. As her victims became satisfied by the pleasures of the Other World, the Other Mother would promise them endless fun and entertainment in the Other World under the condition that a pair of buttons are to be sewn over their eyes. Once the victim chooses to stay in the Other World forever, the Other Mother gouges out their eyes presumably without any form of anaesthesia and sews buttons over the area. After that, she feeds on their flesh and soul to gain "nutrients" necessary for her survival and imprisons the soul in a dark chamber behind a mirror. In addition, the Other Mother hides their real eyes in the form of marbles and the only way the souls of her victims could escape is by retrieving their real eyes, alluding to how the eyes are symbolically "the window to the soul". The cycle would repeat for her next victim and repeat again and again. Her known victims in the film and novel are the Tall Ghost Girl, Ghost Boy and the Sweet Ghost Girl who are collectively known as the Ghost Children. The Tall Ghost Girl is shown to have a permanent and twisted gaping mouth in her soul form, alluding to the physical and spiritual pain and suffering she experienced in the hands of the Other Mother. Encounter with Coraline Jones The Sweet Ghost Girl had a twin sister (known as Mrs. Lovat), who later converted the Pink Palace into an apartment and became the landlord of it. She also had a grandson named Wybie Lovat and fearing that he and other children living around the area would be harmed and killed by the Other Mother, she refused to rent the apartments to couples with children. In 2009, the Joneses family, who had an 11 year old daughter named Coraline, moved into the Pink Palace Apartments and despite the rule that couples with children weren't allowed to rent the apartments, they somehow managed to move in successfully. Around that time, a mysterious black cat (simply known as the Cat) lurked around the Pink Palace Apartments who often followed Wybie around, which made Coraline believe that he was up to no good, annoying her. In reality, the Cat was trying to protect Wybie and Coraline from the Other Mother since he was the only being in the real world that held immense knowledge of the Other Mother and the universe she lives in, hence becoming one of her biggest enemies to the point that she even refers to all cats as "vermin" and wanted them exterminated and out from the Other World. Realising that a new child has arrived, the Other Mother uses the button-eyed ragdoll that she used to spy on the Sweet Ghost Girl and recreates it to resemble Coraline, which is shown in the opening credits of the film, and sends it into Mrs. Lovat. Wybie discovers the doll in Mrs. Lovat's trunk and sends it to Coraline. The doll moves positions by itself and eventually leads Coraline to the door that leads to the Other World but the door is revealed to be bricked up. At night, the Other Mother's rats lead Coraline to the door where she finds the Other Mother, under the disguise of her own mother, cooking in the kitchen to invite her in a dinner in the Other World. Despite warnings from the Cat, who can somehow talk in the Other World which even he does not why, and the other residents in the Pink Palace Apartments, Coraline visits the Other World three times where she visits the Other inhabitants which includes the Other Wybie, who unlike the Cat in the Other World cannot talk. Mesmerised by the wonders of the Other World, the Other Mother invites her into staying in the Other World forever. Realising that the Other Mother would sew buttons over her eyes if she chose to stay forever, Coraline becomes horrified and rejects the offer adamantly and attempts the Other World but to no avail as the Other Mother has blocked all exits to the real world. The Cat proceeds to tell Coraline about the true nature of the Other Mother as she tries to run away from the Other World. They eventually walk into a blank dimension of the Other World, which is the space that the Other Mother hasn't used for her recreated dreamworld that was made to tempt Coraline, and walk back into the same place they've started, implying that the Other Mother has limited powers. Regretting her decision to enter the Other World, Coraline demands the Other Mother to let her return to her real family but this only infuriates her as she turns into a taller, slender and more grotesque version over herself and imprisons her in the dark chamber behind the mirror, where she meets the Ghost Children. The Ghost Children tell her that as a deal to help her return to her own parents, she must find their real eyes in return. Coraline accepts the deal moments before the Other Wybie, whose mouth was mutilated by the Other Mother for supposedly "disobeying" her, grabs her out and helps her escape into the real world. Confrontation Realising that her own parents have been kidnapped by the Other Mother, she arms herself with weapons and an adder stone given by her neighbours Ms. Spink and Forcible who live in the basement of the apartment and challenges the Other Mother to a game. The Other Mother later orders one of her rats to grab the black button key and she devours it so that Coraline can't escape. Coraline promises her that if she wins, she would have to free her parents and the Ghost Children whilst if she loses, then she would have to sew buttons over her eyes and imprison her in the Other World forever. The Other Mother reluctantly accepts this deal and gives her clues of where the real eyes of the Ghost Children are located in the Other World moments before vanishing into thin air. Coraline successfully manages to grab all the three eyes of the Ghost Children with the aid of the adder stone from the inhabitants of the Other World who appear in their true, twisted and demonic forms. As she plays the game, Coraline notices that the moon in the sky is gradually being covered by a shadow of a button to show much time she has left in the game. The inhabitants are killed after she grabs each eye from them as the surroundings around them turn into grey stone. During the game, Coraline notices that the Other Wybie's clothing are hung on the flagpole of one of the Others' apartments, hinting that the Other Mother has killed him for helping Coraline previously escape into the real world. The Cat ultimately helps her in finding the real eye as the moon is completely covered by the shadow of the button as the Other World disintegrates into a blank void. Coraline and the Cat quickly enter the Other Pink Palace Apartments and shuts the door behind her in time as she sees the Other Mother, in her true arachnoid form, waiting for her in the living room. The Other Mother then tells her that she must find her own parents in order to escape and burns the adder stone which Coraline used during the game into the fireplace. Realising that the Other Mother has actually refused to acknowledge her victory and that she would be trapped in the Other World either way even if she had won, Coraline distracts her by telling her that her parents are located behind the door. Whilst the Other Mother vomits out the black button key she swallowed previously, Coraline finds her parents trapped inside a snowglobe sitting on the mantlepiece and grabs it. Proudly declaring that Coraline is wrong and will therefore stay in the Other World forever, Coraline throws the Cat onto her face and in a swift act of karma, her button eyes are promptly ripped out. Blinded, the Other Mother furiously accuses her of being "a cheating girl" and transforms the floor of the living room into the gigantic spiderweb that makes up the Other World in its true form. Coraline climbs out of the spiderweb in time as the Other Mother chases her from behind and crawls into the passageway behind the door. The Other Mother screams at her for "disobeying" her but Coraline kicks her face, which briefly splits her face in half. With the help of the Ghost Children, Coraline slams the door shut onto the Other Mother's hand and locks the door. The Other Mother then violently attempts to break down the door and screams that she would die without her. Coraline escapes from the chaos in time and locks the door behind her as the effect of the Other Mother trying to break down the door breaks the snowglobe that Coraline carried. Defeat Relieved that her parents returned home safely, even though they seemed to have no memory of what happened to them, Coraline dreams of the Ghost Children, who are finally freed and have their normal eyes back in the afterlife. They tell her that the Other Mother is angry at her and is looking for the black button key, presumably so that she could hunt more children down in the future. Coraline plans to throw the key in a well in the garden of the Pink Palace Apartments as she believes it is a place where the Other Mother would never find it but as she walks to the well, the Other Mother's severed hand emerges from the door and follows Coraline. Moments before she could throw the key down the well, the Other Mother's hand latches onto her neck and briefly strangles her as it tries to drag her back into the Other World. Wybie arrives in his motorbike and blares the horn, which stops the Other Mother's hand from dragging Coraline. He grabs the hand off her neck but the hand attacks his face, causing him to stumble off his motorbike and nearly fall down into the well. Coraline manages to smother the hand with her towel but the hand rips it apart as Wybie crawls out of the well and smashes it into pieces with a rock just in time. They throw it together into the depths of the well and cover the well with a lid, ultimately sealing the Other Mother's fate. Both the film and novel don't specify her fate although the Other Mother is presumed to have starved to death alone in the Other World in torment- just like what she done with her victims. Quotes Gallery Other mother's first form.jpeg|Other Mother's first form 7bb520c22e05afa820bfde409bb4e11b.jpg The Beldam's Third Form.jpg|The Other Mother's third and true form (also Evil Grin) Dave-mckean-coraline-the-other-mother.jpg|Other Mother as she appears in the book cora17.jpg|The Other Mother expresses her 'love' towards Coraline coraline-evil-mom.jpg|"You may come out when you learn to be a loving daughter." shot20.jpg|"Have a seat, won't you." coraline_othermom.jpg|The Other Mother prepares to devour the key other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Other Mother after being blinded othermother .png|Other Mother in the Coraline graphic novel Trivia *The name 'the Beldam' is a reference to a fairy-tale being, also known as 'La Belle Dame sans Merci' ('the beautiful lady without pity') from the poem of the same name by John Keats. The poem tells the story of an unnamed knight wandering in a barren and haggard land, who encounters a beautiful and mysterious woman with bright and wild eyes who draws him to her secret grotto with claims of love, then puts him into an enchanted sleep. The knight dreams of ghostly beings who warn him that he is under la Belle Dame's thrall; when he awakens, the woman and her home have vanished, leaving him back on the barren hillside. *The Other Mother is currently the oldest (both from a "character's age" and "studio" standpoint) Laika villain. *Ashland, Oregon, the town that the Pink Palace is located in, was founded in 1852, approximately the same time the Pink Palace was initially constructed. *Whenever the Other Mother prepares regular human food, it is shown that unlike Coraline and the Other Father, she is not shown eating any of it, either having an empty plate or having no plate at all, preferring to keep her attention on Coraline, foreshadowing that she will eat Coraline soon. The only time she is ever shown eating in the book or movie is when she eats a live cocoa beetle(s). This could allude to her spider-like qualities, having an interest in bugs and viewing Coraline as her willing prey. *Her ultimate fate is similar to Samara Morgan as both are trapped in a well after trying to manipulate the heroines into becoming part of their family. The Other Mother wants to be the mother of Coraline while Samara wants to be the daughter of Rachel Keller. *The song that the Other Mother hums while she is in the kitchen is the same song that played during the opening credits. *Her character is very similar to Satan as both are demonic rulers over their own realms, exploit other people's weakenesses and sins in order to tempt and lure them into indulging in their hedonistic pleasures and ultimately take advantage over this in order to destroy and imprison their souls in a bleak eternal state. In contrast, the Cat is very similar to God as both are responsible for the defeat of said beings and warn people about the dangers of temptation from said beings but are often ignored or looked down upon by humanity because of it. *She shares many similarities with Yubaba from Spirited Away as both are magical witch-like villains that control over a fantasy world and both abuse children. They both attempt to keep the main character (who happens to be a young girl) and her parents trapped in the world forever. A difference, however, is that Yubaba is an honorable villain who honors her deals as shown when she allows Sen to leave with her parents, but the Other Mother is not and would have never let Coraline go. *She is also very similar to Alessa Gillespie from Silent Hill ''as both are responsible for the creation of parallel universes that are both known as the Other World and is inhabited by demonic creatures that represent the people that the protagonist lives with in the real world. Both of their worlds "transition" when it reverts to its true form and both in the mediums that they are portrayed in are set in foggy atmospheres. However, Alessa Gillespie only became evil to get revenge upon those who wronged her whilst the Other Mother was completely evil and had no justifications at all in her evil doing. Interestingly, both their film adaptions revolve around maternity and Jodelle Ferdland, the actress who portrayed the live action version of Alessa Gillepsie, has cosplayed as Coraline Jones on her Facebook page. *In Chinese translation, the film's titile is known as “鬼妈妈” (gui-ma-ma, ''the ghostly mother) that refers the Other Mother/Beldam insetad of Coraline. *In the novel, it is hinted that the Other Mother was once a mortal being as it was mentioned that when her mother tried to crawl out of her grave, she pushed her back in, implying that the Other Mother was a sadist since childhood. It is possible that she was the original owner of the Pink Palace as her age corresponds to the age of the Pink Palace itself. Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Beldam (Coraline) Category:Cheater Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Imposters Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Delusional Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Singing Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Starvers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Serial Killers Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Nameless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Frauds